Memento Mori
This is the main fanfiction of the LichWings (before you even think go here http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/LichWings) Prologue The animus flickered in and out of himself. No no no NO... He dug into the ground with his talons, trying to hold his sanity together. NO! I can't! '' He gasped. He had gone too far. He was losing himself. Desperate, he snatched a piece of parchment from a table and scribbled in a scratchy scrawl. ''Dear family, I'm losing myself. I've gone too far. Please kill me, or I'll kill you. I don't want to hurt you... '' He slumped to the ground, unconscious. As he faded into dark, so did his soul. ''No... ''Was his last thought. When he woke up, he saw the paper in front of his snout. He ripped it up, smiling dangerously. They would pay. He stalked through the pavilion. "Come." he said to a passing dragon. "Come." he repeated whenever he saw someone. "COME!" he shouted at the top of the pavilion. Dragons gathered slowly. When enough dragons had come, he proclaimed, "Bring me the prisoners." "Your Majesty, they are to see no one since they..." the SeaWing trailed off, reluctant to speak of when the spies had killed the queen and all her heirs except the animus, leaving him king. ''Or so they think. ''thought the king. "Bring them to me." The SeaWing nodded and darted off. Soon, he returned, leading two SkyWings, and IceWing, and a MudWing. The SkyWings were trying to be brave but their wings drooped in fear, the MudWing was terrified, and the IceWing was trying to act like she just didn't care. ''Ah, the "assassins". '' "Your Majesty, we-" Stammered a SkyWing. "Silence." The king's voice was as quiet and friendly as a shark's. "You have killed my mother, my sisters..." The MudWing gaped a little, but the audience was fixated on the king. "...And you will ''pay. Pay on the darkest of nights, in the coldest of tunnels..." He trailed on in an enchanting, cold voice. He didn't care about his mother and sisters, of course. No, these dragons were scapegoats. An excuse. He stopped his hypnotic speech. He made sure everyone was watching. He called forth the power. And the prisoners, one by one, screamed a piercing, heart-stopping note, and dropped to the ground, thrashing like fish before lying still, never to move again. The SeaWings began to scream. The cadavers, curled in grotesque, agonized poses, would never move again in life. But in death... oh, he had plans for that. Called by the power again, the wings of the prisoners spread and they flew. By now, SeaWings were flinging hither and thither. But they couldn't hide. One by one, tendrils of magic slipped among their numbers, almost gently boring the bodies to him. Their wings spread and they flew, too. Blue and green swirled around the pavilion, a water spout of scales and wings. He took flight amid a lovely swirl that burst through the canopy. All his life, his power had weighed him down. Now, it bore him up on a sea-colored wave, glorious, to do his bidding, to grant his wishes. And, of course, returning life to death was of of his main ones. Chapter 1 The dust and dirt had clouded the windows positively yellow, bits of debris cluttered the doorways and bottoms of walls, everything was so moldy it was ludrious, and a stale smell peforatted the dusty air. Ah, home. Mummification darted across the room, inhaling deeply, searching for a certain scent of decay. Of course, the whole building stank of rot, and bits of bone littered the floor already. Luckily, Mummify had a keen sense of smell. It had been a long time since he was last here. Bricks showed through the wall in the large room. Slits of sunlight came through the walls. This was it. Mummify bounded in. In a large scrape in the floor, littered with bits of scale, was his friend, Bogrot. Bogrot leapt up with a cry of joy. Bogrot's front leg had degraded down to bone. The two friends wrapped their cold tattered wings around each other. While macabre, sad, and zombie-like, the friends, were, well, friends, and that made them beautiful. Chapter 2 Permarot tossed her spiked head and clawed at the damp carpet, bits of mold clogging her claws. In life, they had been glorious and shining and ridged. At least, that was what Permarot's scattered memories could recall. She lay down in her nest and shut her left eye, which was her only eye left. She, as was a favorite activity, recalled a list of all she could remember of her past life. She was an IceWing. She was a female. She had lovely sharp claws. Her wings were silver and beautiful. She was silver and beautiful. She met a silver and beautiful male IceWing one day. He was kind and lovely. She was captured by SeaWings. A mad animus enchanted her to become a LichWing. That was all she could remember. That, and a tune... Unconsciously, she began to tap the notes with her claws. click click click-click-click... Oh, the dragonets... She stopped. Was she imagining a voice singing along to her tapping? She decided to continue. click click-click... Are coming click click-click click click click click They're coming to save the day click-click-click-click click-click-click-click They're coming to fight for they know what's right click click-click-click The dragonets click-click Hooray Permarot looked around. The quiet high ceilings with dusty windows revealed no hidden dragons. Who was that? She shifted her tail with a clatter of spines. She would find out soon enough... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Mythies123) Category:Content (Animusdragon)